


I’m MONSTA X’s biggest fan, aren’t I?

by followingthesky



Category: Monsta X (Band), No.MERCY (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, This pairing doesn't get enough love, Worth It, based off no mercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followingthesky/pseuds/followingthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kihyun and Wonho are best friends. But maybe it wouldn’t hurt to be something a little more too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m MONSTA X’s biggest fan, aren’t I?

**Author's Note:**

> This is so late, I had this idea when NO MERCY was airing and I only just found the draft for this work >.

Kihyun and Wonho are best friends. They have always been, from the moment Kihyun strut into the practice room, took a sweeping glance at the trainees present and broke into a crooked but confident smile. Wonho had stifled a laugh then, amused at the brashness and forced swagger in his gait that had made him approach the newcomer and place a hand around his slender shoulders.

Over time, they fall into a familiar but content routine, sharing a very real and easy relationship built on subtle actions and mutual unwavering trust.

When the cameras arrive, documenting their every action, their friendship is easily overlooked, overshadowed by Minhyuk’s blinding flamboyance and Jooheon’s fiery aggressiveness, buried underneath the overwhelming desperation to survive, to win, to debut.

It’s in the little things, the way Kihyun follows Wonho to the clinic when Wonho overexerts himself preparing for Team Segyero’s multiple stages, or when Wonho is moved to tears at Kihyun’s solo performance. The way Wonho smiles proudly and without malice when Kihyun is chosen as best vocal, chosen for an OST collaboration, is chosen, is chosen, is chosen.

And sure Kihyun is the best vocal but Wonho is a really great leader and he can dance and is handsome and gives his all into everything until he burns out and Kihyun secretly admires Wonho, wants to support him however he can, wants to debut with him, wants, wants, wants.

And maybe it’s because Kihyun is naturally observant, but he notices how Wonho’s smile gets a little more forced, sees the telltale bruises under his eyes when he knows Wonho has been staying up working on a project, how his back will get a little straighter and how his hands come alive when someone looks to him for help.

It’s only much later when Kihyun realizes that he has feelings for Wonho.

Of course he can’t say it, and being the rational person that he is, of course he doesn't. It’s the worst time to focus on anything other than work right now, not when there are so many others battling neck to neck for only seven spots in the line up for the upcoming group. He determinedly decides to keep his feelings to himself, lest he create trouble for himself and the group. But he allows a happy feeling to bloom in his chest when Wonho’s name is called after the final battle and said person steps onto the platform next to him as another confirmed member of MONSTA X.

He makes sure to be careful with his feelings, pairing himself up with other members, citing Minhyuk as the most handsome of the group, even though his brain tells him otherwise. He watches the wake up calls on deokspatch, admires Wonho’s effortless charm, and then fast forwards the video until he sees his own face staring back at him from the screen, all awkward angles and stuttering pauses. He hastily exits the page when he hears the room door open and makes sure to clear the browser history afterwards. Wonho feeds him a bite of food on the next filming of Deokspatch, and Kihyun’s heart swells in his chest until he sees Hyungwon’s mouth retreating from Wonho’s outstretched chopsticks. Kihyun sulks all the way back to the dorm.

Wonho falls sick on the day that they’re supposed to go for recording, and Kihyun volunteers to stay back to keep an eye on him. No one really objects, because 1) germs and no one is worried about Kihyun because he’s been in the recording studio before and doesn't need the hour-long equipment briefing that Jooheon is again subjected to. Kihyun cracks a small sympathetic smile at Jooheon’s fate.

At the moment, Wonho is asleep and Kihyun is sitting beside him, taking advantage of the rare moment. He trails feather-light touches along his hairline, the curve of his nose, the outline of his lips that have earned him a spot as one of the group’s three visuals. He vaguely hears a warning bell ring at the back of his mind but he chooses to ignore it, leaning in close enough to see Wonho’s individual eyelashes and he can feel warm measured breaths caressing the skin on his cheek.

Wonho releases a long breath and shifts in his sleep, lips slightly brushing his. Kihyun feels the heat rush to his cheeks and he jerks away, hand flying up to cover his mouth. Being the clumsy idiot that he is, his hand knocks against the wooden bedframe instead and he bites back a curse. Rubbing his throbbing hand, he hears a weak chuckle coming from the side. Eyes wide, he looks to the bed and sees Wonho awake, looking at him with amusement painted across his handsome features.

“How uncharacteristically bold of you,” Wonho says, raising an eyebrow. “And here I was wondering just when you’d make your move.”

At this, Kihyun blanches. Hand forgotten, he gapes at Wonho. He’d been so careful not to reveal anything, how could he have possibly been found out? “W-what,” he manages.

“Idiot,” Wonho mumbles softly, his eyes gleaming. “I’m MONSTA X’s biggest fan, aren’t I? I’m the one who monitors the members the most on our shows, I’ve seen the way you look at me.” He shifts himself into a sitting position, eyes searching Kihyun’s face. Kihyun is flustered by this sudden revelation, to say the least. He averts his gaze in favor of the ground and tries to avoid the question.

“How long have you been awake?” He mutters. At this, Wonho smirks.

“Haven’t actually been sleeping,” he admits. “In my defense, it’s difficult to sleep when your face is in a constant state of molestation.”

Kihyun is positively mortified by this news. Defeated, he buries his face in his hands. “Okay.” His voice comes out muffled. “Okay.” He takes a deep breath. “I kind of like you.” _And I’ve been trying to hide it but I should’ve known better because it was freaking you for goodness’ sake._

When no reply comes after a good ten seconds, Kihyun risks a glance in Wonho’s direction. The latter is grinning, cheeks flushed and the back of his hand pressed against parted lips. Kihyun alludes the flush to the fact that Wonho is still sick, but allows himself to hope nonetheless. He is rewarded when Wonho reaches out a hand and slides it round the back of his neck, drawing him close. He lets his eyes fall shut when Wonho slants his mouth over Kihyun’s own, lets his hands roam into tangled hair and tongue into the warm cavern of the other’s mouth, illness be damned. When they finally part, foreheads resting against each other and arms still encircling each other, Wonho lets out a breathy laugh.

“Took you long enough, idiot.” And when he leans in for another kiss, Kihyun can’t help but feel immeasurably grateful that Wonho is MONSTA X’s biggest fan.

Kihyun and Wonho are best friends. But maybe it wouldn’t hurt to be something a little more too.

**Author's Note:**

> Spread the Wonho/Kihyun love <3 This pairing is so underrated its ridiculous. In any case, this fic is far from perfect but I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
